(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch mounted at a location where an on/off control of a vehicle is disposed, and more particularly, to a switch apparatus for a vehicle to which a relay that applies current to a switch is coupled.
(b) Background Art
When a switch apparatus mounted on a vehicle operates as a user intends with respect to the vehicle and an operation of a predetermined level is sensed, a switch operates to perform a series of operations. When the user engages a brake pedal to stop the vehicle by using a stop lamp switch mounted on a brake as an example, the stop lamp switch mounted on the brake pedal operates, and a result, the stop lamp is turned on. However when overcurrent at a predetermined level flows in a conventional switch, a contact of the stop lamp switch is burnt.
A relay is mounted on a junction box to prevent overcurrent from flowing on the switch, and thus it may be difficult to replace parts. In particular, when overcurrent flows on the switch in a vehicle before the relay is adopted, the switch may need to be replaced on multiple occasions.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a part of a switch apparatus according to the prior art, wherein a connection line bundle acquired by binding as one a connection line 11 connected with a connector side and a connection line 20 connected to a fixation bracket side, and a connection line 13 connected to a relay side and a connection line 40 connected to an earth side of the vehicle.
In the prior art, the relay is mounted on the switch, however, the hall sensor, a magnet, and an integrated circuit (IC), and the like are required in a method of measuring a distance from the brake pedal by using the hall sensor. Thus, manufacturing costs may increase and malfunction may occur due to a sensitive sensor.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.